Embrace the Memory
by The Demon Princess
Summary: I think the title is dramatic, no da? Well, Chichiri's past all over again, this time... It's Miaka and Yui-chan over Tamahome. Chichiri just *hates* the amount of de javu he's going through. (I hope I've I spelled de javu right! *_*;)
1. Prologue

Untitled Normal Page

Embrace the Memory

~¤~Prologue~¤~

"Yui-chan!" Miaka's eyes widened, "Tamahome!" Miaka covered her mouth with her left hand.

"M-miaka...! I-" Tamahome pulled away from Yui and outstretched an arm to Miaka.

"Miaka...?" Yui stepped back in shock.

"Tamahome...? Nani? W-why...? I thought you loved me and... And that we were going to get married...!" Miaka's eyes were sorrowful and she looked so very lost.

"I..." Tamahome lowered his eyes.

"Yui-chan... We've been best friends since kindergarten and now...Why? Just as I found..." Miaka had stumbled backwards a few paces.

"Please, Miaka.... Let me explain!" Yui begged.

"W-why...? No, no Yui-chan... No more excuses... I... I can't handle this..." Miaka shook her head. Miaka turned and ran as fast as she could. She had no destination in mind, she just wanted to run... And run... And run... Away from life.

Chichiri saw the whole thing from a tree-top view, "This is all to familiar, no da?" He whispered mournfully as he placed a hand on his kasa and disappeared.


	2. Embrace the Memory: Chapter One: Remembr...

Untitled Normal Page

Embrace the Memory

Chapter One

Remembrance

"Tasuki, you have to help me, no da!" Chichiri pleaded.

"Why the hell are you asking me? I hate people so just keep Miaka and her problems the hell away from me!" Tasuki snorted.

"Tasuki! I'm begging you, no da! Nothing but grief will come from this, no da!" Chichiri went super-deformed as he grovled on the floor.

"Stop that!" Tasuki snapped, "Fine, fine, fine... Alright, what happened while you were in Kotou?"

"Well...."

_'Chichiri! Take Miaka and go!' Tamahome ordered._

_'Nani? Why, no da? You have to come to, no da!' Chichiri cried in alarm._

_'I'll be right there.. I just want to try to... Convince Yui to come back with us. I promise I'll be fine,' Tamahome kept his eyes glued on Yui. Chichiri frowned, then nodded._

_'Hai, hurry, Tamahome, no da!' He said as he helped Miaka to her feet._

_'Miaka, Chichiri, RUN! I'll meet you at the border!' Tamahome commanded._

"That was probably the first sign that something was screwed up, Chichiri," Tasuki pointed out.

"I know, no da... I just didn't realize it at the time, no da,"

_'Yui-chan!' Miaka ran to embrace her life-long friend._

_'Miaka...' Yui smiled sofly and looked up at Tamahome next to them. Miaka soon released Yui and embraced Tamahome._

_'Tamahome! You're amazing! How?' Miaka asked._

_'Never mind that, we have to report to Hotohori-sama,'_

"And you didn't notice this damn lame excuse because...?"

"Let me continue, no da!?" Chichiri whined.

"Fine, fine, fine, and whatever," Tasuki replied.

_'Yui-chan? You've really forgiven me? Really, truly, honestly?' Miaka mewed. Yui giggled._

_'Yes, Miaka, I have,' Yui replied softly._

_'ALRIGHT!' Miaka whooped._

_'Lets head back now everyone,' Tamahome instructed as he saddled up his horse._

_'There are only two horses, no da?' Chichiri pointed out._

_'Miaka? May I sit with Tamahome?' Yui asked politely._

_'Uh... Sure!' Miaka got on the horse with Chichiri._

"..and then we got back here, no da," Chichiri finished.

"Well, looks like Tamahome might have used his body was a bargaining chip," Tasuki shrugged.

"Nani?! !!! Tasuki! Don't joke like that, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed.

"Who says I'm joking?" Tasuki said bluntly, "Anyway-" Tasuki stopped.

"Yui!"

"Miaka! Please, Miaka! Stop!"

"Yui! Why? Just when I was so happy!"

"Miaka! Please! What will Tamahome do?"

"No more excuses, stop talking Yui. I'm going to silence you, forever,"

And the rain began to fall...


	3. Embrace the Memory: Chapter Two: Battles

Untitled Normal Page

Embrace the Memory

Chapter Two

Battles

"Shit!" Tasuki cried as he looked outside, "Either Miaka's going to kill Yui or she' going to behead herself with that! She doesn't know how to handle weapons! Shit, I hate the water, with that river right there too... What if I slip...?"

"River?!" Chichiri exclaimed.

"Yeah, why? Remember? I chose this spot so we wouldn't die of thirst while we waited for you three to come back," Tasuki turned, "Chichiri? Eh? Chichiri?" Chichiri was already outside.

"Miaka! Miaka! Yui! Stop!" Chichiri's cries were lost in the storm.

"Miaka... Please, just let me explain!" Yui begged.

"No more, Yui.. No more..." With the rain, it was very hard to tell if Miaka was crying or not, "I loved Tamahome so... You took him away from me! I'll _never_ forgive you!"

Meanwhile.

"Nakago," Tamahome stepped before the Seiryuu warrior, "Fight me,"

"My, my, my... Aren't we eager to die?" Nakago teased, "Very well, where are your little friends?"

"Fight me!" Tamahome repeated.

"Very well, prepare yourself," Nakago held out his hand to blast Tamahome with his chi but thought better of it, "I have a better idea," Nakago used a binding spell on Tamahome.

"The hell?!" Tamahome cursed.

"Why kill you when I can torture you?" Nakago picked Tamahome up and led him into a place all to familiar. Nakago cracked his whip.

Tamahome winced, his arms and legs were bound again as he was suspended in the middle of the damp room.

"Now tell me, why did you come all alone," Nakago asked, lashing at Tamahome with his whip. Tamahome let the air escape from his lungs in a strangled cry of pain.

"Come on Tamahome, you know you deserve this. Where is Lady Yui?" Nakago drew his arm back, "Where is the Seiryuu no Miko?"

"I do deserve this, but I won't tell you where Yui-chan is," Tamahome made eye-contact with Nakago, his eyes shining with defience, "You'll have to kill me first," Nakago's eyes narrowed.

"That can be arranged," Nakago let his arm come down. Tamahome threw his head back in pain. He refused to tell Nakago anything. Tamahome bit down on his tongue. Yes, Nakago could kill him first, and no one else would ever suspect he betrayed Miaka....

Forgive me! So short, once again.. I was bust writing Cooking Class and The Star of Seiryuu, please read and review them, I am quite proud of them. ^-^


	4. Embrace the Memory: Chapter Three: Pain

Untitled Normal Page

Embrace the Memory

Chapter Three

Pain

Miaka lunged at Yui with Hotohori's sword, Yui yelped as she barely dodged the blade, she had her school uniform's bow clutched tightly in her hand.

"Miaka! Onegai! Miaka!!" Yui cried. Yui's foot landed on something slippery, mud. Yui's leg gave away under her and she fell backwards. Right over the wall of the bridge and into the river.

"Yui-chan!" Miaka grabbed for Yui, her hand wrapped itself around the bow in Yui's hand.

"M-miaka? Why...?" Yui asked, clearly confused.

"Like you said, we've been friends since kindergarten, right? Yui, onegai! Hold on!" Miaka begged. It was then Chichiri managed to get close enough to Miaka and Yui to see them through the raging storm.

"Miaka! Yui!" Chichiri cried. This had gone too far. Any moment now....

"Arigato, Miaka..." Yui smiled and let go of the bow.

"Yui-chan!" Miaka suddenly had a flashback of Amiboshi letting go of his flute. That was her fault too, "Amiboshi, Yui-chan..." Miaka put one foot on the wall of the bridge, then another. Chichiri realized she was going to jump.

"Miaka!" He rushed over and placed his arms around her waist, it was as high as he could reach with her on the bridge wall.

"Let me go! It's my fault! Amiboshi and Yui-chan... They're gone and it's my fault!" Miaka thrashed in Chichiri's grip. Her foot caught him in the stomach, Chichiri winced and his grip loosened a bit. Miaka lost her balance and fell forward, dragging Chichiri with her. They both landed in the swollen river.

"REKKA SHIEN!" Tasuki vaporized the rain around him, "Chichiri! Miaka!" Tasuki caught sight of them in the river, "Chichiri! Miaka!" Chichiri still had his arms around Miaka's waist. Chichiri released her, putting her left arm around his shoulders and his right arm around Miaka's shoulders. He began to swim to the river bank. Tasuki was panicking.

"I can't swim! I have to help them! Hey, what did I just say, I can't swim! They're in trouble and I have to help them! I sound like Koji now..." Tasuki ended up flat on his stomach on the river bank, "Chichiri! Come on! You can do it! Hurry!" Chichiri was having a lot of trouble fighting the current. Miaka was pulling him down. He felt the darkness in the depths of his mind threatening to take over and draw him into a deep slumber. He couldn't! He had to save Miaka! Chichiri fought harder. His progress was beginning to show. One inch, five inches, a foot...

"Tasuki! Take her!" Chichiri cried, shoving Miaka towards the younger man.

"Alright!" Tasuki stretched his arms out and took Miaka. He pulled her free of the river. He then leaned back and offered a hand to Chichiri whom gladly took it. Chichiri's whole body trembled with exhaustion. He tried to stand but landed on his hands and knees, panting. He tilted his head towards Tasuki.

"Is she...?" He asked.

"She's fine, she just fainted, but then again look at you! If you're this bad, we're lucky she's not worse!" Tasuki laughed, then stopped, "Where's Yui?"

"She fell, into the river..." Chichiri sighed.

"What?! Shit! Oh, yeah, Tamahome's missing too," Tasuki stood up.

"Don't bother looking for him," Nakago appeared a few feet away from them

"Nani?!" Tasuki yelped in surprise.

"He's dead. He came to me and said, 'Fight me,' I obeyed. I have taken care of him," Nakago disappeared as swiftly as he came.

"Bastard!" Tasuki began to follow him.

"Stop," Chichiri called, "He teleported, he's long gone," Chichiri found the strength to stand. He then scooped Miaka up in his arms and cradled her broken body close. He unconsciously pressed his lips against her forehead before continuing back to the camp.

"C-chichiri...?" Tasuki asked as he followed, "Wasn't he to weak to stand moments before...?"


	5. Embrace the Memory: Chapter Four: Lies

Untitled Normal Page

Embrace the Memory

Chapter Four

Lies

"T-tamahome..." Miaka tossed in her bed, Chichiri sat beside her. Her hand was tightly grasped in his. (They are at an inn)

"Onegai, Miaka.... Wake up.... Onegai...." Chichiri pressed his (soft) lips on the back of Miaka's hand, "Wake up...."

Tasuki watched this from outside the door, "Sheesh... He hasn't left her since they came back. he won't even talk to me! What am I going to do?"

"I'm baaaack!" A cheerful voice called as the door closed behind them.

"N-nuriko!" Tasuki stuttered, "Where have you fuckin' been?!" He narrowed his eyes.

"Shopping! With Miaka, I had to fill our food supply, again.... Where is she, anyway?"

"That room over there," Tasuki pointed to the one one door to the right of them.

"Oh," Nuriko stepped that way.

"I wouldn't-" Tasuki didn't get to finish. Nuriko's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"W-what is Chichiri doing?" Nuriko sputtered.

"Kissing Miaka in step one places," Tasuki replied.

"Step one?" Nuriko asked.

"Cheek, hand, hair, forehead. Stuff like that. Step two is lips, things under shirt. Step three is-" Tasuki explained.

"I don't even want to hear about step three," Nuriko put his hands up in defence and stepped into his own room, "Tasuki! Since Chichiri's hoggin your room, I guess you're stuck sharing with me!"

(Muttering)"Great, I get to sleep with the cross-dresser,"

"I heard that! You're not _sleeping_ with me! You're sharing a room at a cheep inn! For that, you can sleep _outside _the room!" Nuriko called back.

"Matte!" Tasuki said as he rushed in.

"Hah, you fell for it!" Nuriko cracked up.

"Shut up, Nuriko. Look, a lot of hell happened while you were gone," Tasuki said in a very serious voice.

"Nani?" Nuriko suddenly turned serious again.

"Lets review this.... Miaka caught Tamahome kissing Yui after Tamahome managed to lure Yui from the claws of Seiryuu... Miaka killed Yui. Tamahome comitted suicide. That about sums it up,"

"Tamahome-" Nuriko began.

"That's not what happened!" a voice called from behind the wall.

"Shit! He finally responded!" Tasuki cried, racing for the door.

"Nani?!" Nuriko asked as he followed.

"Chichiri hasn't done anything 'cept comfort Miaka since we got back!" Tasuki replied as they entered Miaka's room. They found Chichiri standing up, his mask of course, was absent. He had lost it in the river. Tears streamed down his face and his hands were clenched in fists at his side.

"It wasn't Miaka's fault! Miaka tried to save Yui! Yui was the one who let go of the bow on purpose! Tamahome was caught by Nakago! If you tell Miaka what you just told Nuriko, Miaka will blame her self and there will be _no one_ who can ease her suffering!" they couldn't remember ever seeing Chichiri so upset.

"Ch-chichiri..." Tasuki stammered, not knowing how to react. Chichiri sighed and sat back down nect to Miaka. He stroked Miaka's hair with one hand, singing softly.

_Meguriawase hitosu machigaeba_

_itoshisa sae toge ni natte shizumeta_

_mune no soko ni shizumeta otami ga_

_himoi wo age iki wo fukikaeshita..._

(A few lines from Mizu Kagami)

(translation:)

_If you make even one meeting wrong,_

_Then even the feeling of love become thorns,_

_The pain I submerged deep in my heart_

_screamed and was revived._ (I think....)

"Tamahome....!" Miaka cried in her sleep.

~¤~

"Yui-sama, you have finally awakened. Welcome back,"

"N-nakago?" Yui asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Her throat hurt and her vision was blurred.

"We found you in the river on the outskirts of Kotou,"

"Suboshi...." Yui whispered. Her head was clearing up, "Tamahome... Miaka...."

"Tamahome is right here, Yui-sama," Nakago helped her sit up. Tamahome was chained in the corner of the room, much like how Ashitare had been chained.

"Tamahome!" Yui got up and bent down next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Tamahome pulled away, "Nani? What's wrong, Tamahome?"

"Ch," Tamahome turned away, "It's because of you I can never be with Miaka. It's my fault, but it's because of you," Yui looked up at nakago for answers.

"He's been like that since we brought you in," Nakago did his equivalent to a shrug.

"Gomen nasai, Tamahome, Miaka..."


	6. Embrace the Memory: Chapter Five: Comfor...

Embrace the Memory Chapter Five Comfort

Embrace the Memory 

Chapter Five

Comfort 

"Chichiri?" Miaka asked as her eyes fluttered open. Chichiri's head rested on the side of her mattress sleeping peacefully. Her hands were clasped in his. Miaka's heart suddenly began to pound. '_Chichiri... He stayed with me the whole night... Ah, Chichiri... Arigatou... Why is my heart pounding...?_' 

'_Miaka..._' Chichiri's groggy voice murmured, '_Miaka... Wo ai ni..._' His grip on her hands tightened, almost positively. Miaka's breath caught in her throat.

'_W-wo ai ni..._?' Miaka shook her head. '_He... Loves me? Why would he...?_ I'm not very lovable, Tamahome proved that...' 

"MI-A-KA!" Nuriko's cheerful voice called from the doorway.

"Miaka-chan!" Tasuki grinned, "You're alive! Unlike Y-" To this, Nuriko responded by bashing him into the nearest wall.

"What he meant to say was we're so happy you're awake!" Nuriko smiled again, though this time it was forced.

"Unlike Yui-chan..." Miaka finished for Tasuki. Tears started making their way down her cheeks. Her sobs woke Chichiri up. Chichiri sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He took one look at Miaka's face before glaring over at Tasuki in fury.

"Tasuki, what did you say to her?" Chichiri asked in a serious, though calm, tone.

"It's alright, Chichiri. Will you take a walk with me? It's so pretty out today," Miaka took Chichiri's hands and led him outside. As soon as they left they heard Nuriko holler.

"TA-SU-KI YOU BAKA!!!" Nuriko made the room it's very own Tasuki-shaped window. Miaka and Chichiri sweatdropped.

Miaka and Chichiri wandered into a forest on their walk.

"Chichiri...?" Miaka asked in a rather timid tone.

"Yes, no da?" Chichiri was puzzled by Miaka's withdrawn attitude.

"Well... You were sleep-talking and I was wondering..." Miaka trailed off.

"Go on, no da," Chichiri encouraged her to continue.

"Well, you said 'wo ai ni', At this point, Chichiri inhaled sharply. Miaka ignored that and continued, "I was wondering if you really meant it..." Chichiri was silent for a moment. Miaka was afraid he would deny it. She held her breath as she awaited an answer.

"...I meant it," Chichiri responded at last, "But I don't expect you to feel the same, no da. You've just been though quite an ordeal and-" Miaka cut him off.

"I... I'm not sure... But I think I love you to..." Miaka cast her eyes down. She was blushing furiously.

"Let's test your theory, no da," Chichiri whispered in a lower voice than he usually used. Miaka had to admit it was quite seductive as well. Chichiri tilted Miaka's head to face him and brought her lips to his own, locking them in a passionate kiss. Miaka returned the kiss without hesitation. Their hearts joined as one in that moment of eternity. When the kiss broke both were breathless and blushing.

"I think you're theory is right, no da," Miaka just blushed.

Somewhere in the treetops nearby Tamahome hid, observing the new couple. He smiled a bitter smile. A smile of loss and pain. He shook his head sadly and reverted his smile to a genuine one.

"Be happy, Miaka.." 

~Owari (for once) 


End file.
